Pink Hearts
by Obsessiveangel
Summary: Following the end of summer, Blossom and Brick's relationship starts to fall apart. With very different means of dealing with heartbreaks and with a lurking villain determined on continuing his plans for his pawn, Blossom and Brick realize that somethings were meant to be and some were not. Maybe, their natures were really determined at birth. Sequel to Red Eyes. [HIATUS]
1. Chapter 1: Blossom

**_Since this is a new story, I should just say here that this story might contain issues dealing with suicide, self-harm and some really self-destructive thoughts (possible hints of an abusive relationship seeing as to how this might turn out) so I'm just warning you guys in case you are uncomfortable with these things. _**

_Now that that's out of the way, this is a sequel to my previous story, Red Eyes, so you should check that out first. I don't really think this can be read as a standalone because a lot of this are just a continuation from Red Eyes. So please do check that out!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own PPG and all the characters here belong to their respective owners! _

* * *

"You're three minutes late today."

I found it hard to believe that I had actually just heard that. I looked over to the kitchen counter, where Brick was leaning against, meddling with the orange he held in his hands. He blinked at me in confusion for a moment before pushing himself off the counter and walking over to me, dropping the orange on the counter. It rolled off the surface and fell to the ground, though Brick took no notice of it.

"Did you have a great day? I hope nothing went wrong," he said. He took me by my shoulders and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Nothing went wrong," I replied the moment he pulled away. His arms fell to his sides and I took the opportunity to walk away. I headed to the living room and dropped my bag onto the couch, before sitting on it and slumping back.

"Really? You did take a little longer to get home," he pointed out.

"Yeah, well, some of my friends and I were chatting a little. Nothing much," I replied, looking over at him.

Brick pouted slightly— like he always did whenever I mentioned any of my friends. "Really? About what?"

"Nothing really," I replied. Brick raised his eyebrow and I had to resist my urge to sigh. That day wasn't a bad day but it was tiring. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Brick's nonsense. "We just talked about stuff… You know, school, life, work, boys— stuff like that."

Brick furrowed his brows. "But you talk about those kinds of stuff with me as well."

"Yeah, I know." I really was too tired for all that.

"So why do you need to talk to others about them as well? It's not like I talk to other people," Brick grumbled.

 _Yeah, well, you don't because you have no friends._

I was so close to saying it to him out loud but I didn't. I didn't blame him for not having much friends. He wasn't well liked to begin with and unlike his brothers, Brick wasn't sociable at all. In fact, the only reason why I could stand him was because we practically grew up together and I knew how he was. But even then, as time went on, I found myself starting to lose my patience with him.

When everything started, it was great and fun, especially when Brick was well on the road to recovery. But once summer ended and school started, things were slowly starting to change between us and the worst part was that Brick probably didn't seem to realize it. It was starting to get much too exhausting to deal with him, which I lacked the mind capacity to manage after I had spent the whole day at school and occasionally fighting crime.

"Well, they're my friends so I have to talk to them about something, right?" I said, trying my best to appear cheerful and forcing out a slight laugh.

"You don't _need_ to talk to them," Brick said, making this particular face which he seemed to have reserved for only this conversation. "I'm fine with just being with you so why can't you be fine with me?"

"There's something behind those words which I'm just going to pretend I didn't notice," I said, dropping my pretense and fixing him with a stern glare.

Brick raised his eyebrow as he fixed me with an equally hard glare. "What's with that tone? It's not like I said anything wrong."

"Yes, yes you did."

I was so close to blowing up in his face but I had to mentally remind myself that it wasn't his fault he was like that. It wasn't his fault that he felt possessive. It wasn't his fault that he's worried he might lose me. It wasn't his fault that I was the only one he was close to. It wasn't his fault that he was hated by everyone else. Nothing was Brick's fault and I couldn't blame him for what he ended up becoming.

"We don't need anyone else, Bloss. We just need each other," he said, his voice dripping with a slight tinge of desperation. "You just need me."

"My life doesn't revolve around you, Brick," I sighed. "I need to have my space, my own friends and a little privacy sometimes." That was what I said to him, but the truth is, what I wanted to say was, "I don't need you."

And it's true. I don't need him— not in the way he needed me, not in the way he believed I needed him. Sure, it was great having him around. I really did appreciate the fact that with Brick, there was nothing I had to hide about myself. I could be the baddest person to ever walk the face of the earth and he would just sit there and watch me. With Brick, there was no judgement.

But there was a whole set of expectations. I don't know what kind of a person he thought I was but I was sure that somewhere in that mind of his, he had constructed a version of me that was too similar to what he was. Somewhere in there, he believed that he and I were the same. But that wasn't true at all. No matter how deep I dug, I had never encountered a part of myself that was like him at all. Sure, we both had to deal with extreme judgements but the thing is, while it was stressful trying to be the best person around, it's still much better than stepping out of the house and immediately being reminded about how hated you are.

Brick and I weren't the same at all.

"Why? Why can't you be as open as I am to you?" Brick asked. I raised an eyebrow, only for him to mirror me challengingly.

"Why do I have to do that? Why do you need to know about every single aspect of my life?" I snapped.

"Oh I don't know!" Brick snapped back sarcastically. "How about… maybe because… you're my _girlfriend_?"

"Yes, exactly, I'm your girlfriend and you, as my boyfriend, should respect me enough to give me my space," I said. I huffed at him and started walking to my bedroom.

"I do respect you, but it's like you're not respecting me," Brick whined, making me stop. I had to resist the urge to fly over and punch him in the face. It's a pity he didn't have his powers anymore. If he did, I could easily do that to him and he wouldn't hurt too badly from it.

Brick, seeing that I had stopped walking, decided to continue talking. "You're all I have, Bloss. You're the only person who's been there for me. That's why, I want to be the only one to be there for you. I want to help you like you've helped me."

"Except, I don't need your help and so far, all you've done is been a burden to me." The words were out before I really thought over them and my feet started walking towards my room again. It was only when Brick reached over and grabbed my arm did I think through what I'd said.

"Blossom…"

 _Well, there's no turning back._

"Brick, you're nice. You're sweet. I really like you and I truly enjoyed the times we spend together. But the truth is, I can't handle it like this. I understand where you're coming from. I really do. But if this is what you're expecting your girlfriend to be like then, I'm sorry. I'm not suited for it."

I wasn't looking at him so I have no idea what his expression looked like at that point in time. But I could guess how it might have looked, especially from the way he sounded when he finally spoke up after a long, heavy silence.

"What are you talking about?" he asked softly. His voice sounded pained and it was painful to hear him like that as well.

"Maybe… we're not meant to be," I said slowly. I wanted the words to sink in— for both him and me.

Brick didn't say anything, except spin me around and grab me by my shoulders. He pulled me closer to him and rammed his lips against mine. The strength and force of his sudden actions made my head spin and I staggered backwards till my back slammed against the wall. As Brick moved his lips against mine, running his tongue along it, he hoisted me up till our faces were levelled. I knew that after what I just said to him, I should be acting likewise. I should be pushing him away, not wrapping my limbs around him to pull him closer to me. I should be resisting him, not opening my mouth and welcoming his kiss. I should be yelling, screaming and ordering him to leave, not moaning, whimpering and begging him for more.

And just like anytime we had an argument, Brick carried me into my room, threw me on my bed and climbed over me. It's hard to think that just this summer, we were both this clumsy pair of virgins bumbling about in bed. Now, he knew exactly where to touch and what to do to make me cry and beg him for more. Now, I knew exactly just what to say and how to look to get what I wanted.

But this time, there was no speck of chemistry, no bond, no love— just desperation. It was a sick, demented desperation to prove oneself. Brick wanted to prove to me that he was right for me and that he was the only one for me— that if I threw him away, I would have no one left.

But he's wrong. The person who would have no one left was him.

"Brick, you should leave," I said the moment we were done. I didn't want to spend a single second more in his presence. Just a little bit more and I felt like my mind would snap and cave in. Just a little longer beside him, just a little longer so close to his naked body, just a little longer connected the way we were, and I would submit to my feelings and emotions.

I needed to do what's right. I didn't have the freedom to do what I wanted.

Brick, as expected, did not agree so I ended up pushing him off, climbing out of bed and taking my clothes (not his). I pulled them on and walked to the dressing table to straightened my hair out. I watched from the reflection on the mirror as Brick watched me smoothen myself out, removing every single trace of that amazing and delicious sex we just had.

Brick shook his head. "Don't do this, Blossom, please," he whispered. He climbed out of bed, not even bothering to pull on some clothes, and walked over to me. Right behind me, he dropped to his knees, the loud thud of his knees slamming against the floor making me shudder a little. I felt him grasp my blouse, pushing his head against my back. "Don't do this. Please. Anything but this."

"Brick," I sighed, looking over my shoulder. My eyes lingered on his hunched frame, staring at his shoulder blades which were distinctly jutting out. His body, even though he had gained some weight, was still far from being considered healthy, and much much further from becoming what it once was.

"Blossom, don't leave me… You can do anything to me, really. Anything. Tie me up in the house. Chain me here. Kill me even. Just don't… leave," he begged, his voice cracking as he choked.

"I'm sorry, Brick," I whispered, turning back to the mirror. "We can't be together. It's too exhausting."

"Then… will you kill me?" he asked softly. "Because I see no reason to live without you."

"I'm sure you'll find one," I said.

"No… If you don't want me, I'd rather just die," he whispered. "You… mean everything to me."

"You're just being nonsensical," I muttered. "Get a hold of yourself."

I wasn't trying to be insensitive. I just didn't want to think. I knew that if I listened and considered his words, I would end up giving in. Without me using my brain much, everything seemed to have slipped away— including Brick's past issues, which, while he was slowly recovering from them, were definitely still there.

How did I forget that Brick once tried to kill himself?

"What do you want me to do now?" he asked. He sounded like he was sobbing but I didn't turn to look. I didn't even think to console him.

Brick was broken and no matter how hard I try to fix him, he wouldn't return to the way he used to be. I had known that very well. But in this moment, how did I end up forgetting? How could I?

"Put on some clothes. Go home," I replied, keeping my voice as emotionless as possible.

"Bloss—"

"Leave, Brick. Just get out."

"O… Okay," he whispered and never had I heard him sound so resigned and despaired. My eyes fell to the table in front of me, refraining me from watching him from the mirror any longer. Brick didn't say anything, not even as he left. I listened to his fading footsteps and only when I heard my front door slam shut did I look up in the mirror again.

I had cleaned myself up and straightened my clothes. But even then, it felt like at this moment, I was at my ugliest.

I shook my head, trying to force out all thoughts about Brick from my mind, though it failed the moment I looked over at my bed and remembered our intimate and happy times together. A part of me screamed at me to run after him and pull him into a hug, begging him not to go. But how could I do that, especially after I had chased him out?

Worrying about it wasn't going to get me anywhere, I decided. I was too tired to be thinking too much anyway. I walked over to the bed and threw myself down on it, trying to go to sleep. The bed smelled of us— of him— and a whole new wave of memories washed over me again. I couldn't stay there any longer. At that rate, I would go insane from thinking about him.

Grabbing some of my stuff, I decided to spend the night at home instead. Ignoring the sense of Deja Vu that seemed to be overwhelming me, I returned to my family's home. Thankfully, my sisters were out and the Professor was far too busy to talk much so after a brief five-minute catch-up session with my father, I went to my room and threw myself on that bed instead. I took a deep breath, inhaling and basking in the foreignness of the strawberry scented room. Slowly, I found myself drifting, falling asleep.

But even then, my sleep was restless and exhausting. Various images that I couldn't remember after I woke up flashed through my mind. All I could think of was just how tiring and exhausting my life had been lately. When I woke up due to the sudden ringing of my phone, it felt like I hadn't slept at all. In fact, I felt more tired, like as if I had gone for a run instead of to sleep.

I took my phone and walked over to the window. At some point in time, when I was asleep, it had started to pour. Even though my sleep was listless, I had somehow slept through all that. I glanced at my phone and I realized that it was from Boomer. Boomer rarely called me so I honestly found it strange.

"Hello?"

"Blossom!" Boomer screamed into the phone and I held it away from my ear a moment as his sudden scream pierced my eardrums. Ignoring the ringing, I returned it to my ear.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's Brick! He… I don't know. I think he took something!" Boomer cried out.

"What?"

"He's not waking up! He's alive but he isn't waking up!"

"Idiot! Call an ambulance!" I snapped, walking over to my bed to grab my things before I started walking out of the room.

"Butch is calling on right now… I thought I'd call you…"

"I'm on my way," I said, immediately hanging up my phone and rushing over to their place. My mind was a whole mess, with a huge part of it screaming and blaming me for what I just did. It was all my fault. It was all because we broke up— no, because I broke up with him.

The boys' door was open and I didn't bother to knock. I threw it open and immediately rushed into Brick's room, where Butch and Boomer were already there, standing by the sides of his bed. Boomer was shaking Brick, his breathing as hard as Brick's and his eyes streaming with tears. I rushed over and without greeting either of them, pressed my hand against Brick's pale forehead. He was burning up. His body was covered in sweat. He definitely took something.

And it was all my fault.

"No, no," I whispered. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… please wake up."

It felt like forever when the ambulance finally arrived and it felt like everything that happened happened too fast. Brick was taken out but I couldn't remember much about it. Everything was hazy and a blur. Boomer and Butch followed them but I stayed where I was. In Brick's room.

In the place where it all begin.

Also back when Brick tried to kill himself.

"Goddammit Brick," I cursed between my sobs. Why did he have to be like that? Why did I have to fall for him and him for me? Why did we want each other so much even though it was just impossible? Why would our relationship push Brick to such an extent?

I could feel my knees give way beneath me and I fell down onto them. If Brick died, it would be my fault. It would be my fault that he tried to kill himself. By extension, it would be me who killed him.

* * *

 _Sorry for any possible errors in there but I hope you guys enjoyed this! This story is mainly going to be in Blossom's perspective, b_ _ut I'm going to try and play around with the perspectives thing. It's going to shift between Brick and Blossom a bit in this story so I'll specify at the beginning of a chapter if there's a shift. I don't know for sure but mostly, I think it should be Blossom who's narrating._

 _As of the moment, I have three possible endings for this story and I just don't know which one to go with. There's one which is kinda dark, though it's somewhat 'happy'? The other two are actually kinda sad. Idk. I might just write all three. Leave a review and let me know! All three or just one and leave y'all in the dark about the rest? :D_

 _Also, dear guest from the previous story who mentioned fanarts based on this story, I'm crying. Thank you so much. I wanna see them. Is that possible? ;_; This story is my baby so I would really love to see this come alive lmao._

 _I'm not going to say much in chapter 1 so I'm just gonna leave this here. Please favorite, follow and leave a review! Thank you so much! :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Brick

It was the third time I was reading that book that week. I hadn't always been a big fan of fictional literature but this seemed like an exception (I had always read, but never truly enjoyed fiction). In the case of that particular book, I only read it whole-heartedly because it was a required text for English class in school and after Blossom somehow managed to manipulate me in her good little way, I started to focus on my work a little more in hopes of going to college.

To hell with all that.

 **You're reading that sadistic piece of work again?**

I ignored HIM's voice, letting my eyes run over the words again. Why was this book so interesting? Why could I read it over and over again, until I practically had every word memorised, yet still not get bored of it? The events never changed. The plot never changed. The characters never changed. Yet, every time I read, I found myself getting more and more drawn into it.

 **Do you really relate to the main character that much?**

 _I'm nothing like him._

 **Your situations are very similar. Betrayed by someone close to you, locked up, left abandoned by the world—**

"Shut up," I muttered out loud. There was no way I was anything like the protagonist. He was pathetic. He might be a worthless, horrible son of a bitch but the book made him seem too pathetic for his own good. There was no way I was like that. If my story ever became a book and it followed that particular route, I would rot in my grave if anyone pitied me. I didn't need anyone to feel anything for me. I was fine on my own.

Like hell do I need anyone's sympathy. Like hell do I need anyone's help.

Look where putting my trust in others landed me.

I placed my book down and leaned against the back of my bed, looking around the room that was supposed to be bright and welcoming, yet felt too restrictive for me. Even with the window overlooking the woods ahead, with sunlight streaming in during the day and moonlight streaming in during the night, there were occasions where I felt so claustrophobic in the place. It would get hard to breathe even though the place was well-ventilated. It suddenly feel like the room was smaller— it felt like the placed was getting smaller and smaller even, as if everything was closing up on me— though it was a really big room. Sometimes, it felt like there was someone (or something) else in the room with me, though I knew there was no one but me. At times like this, my arms would start to itch and no matter how much I rubbed the skin, the itch wouldn't fade off. It remained till, without being able to bear with it any longer, I scratched my skin till it started hurting, scabbed and peeled. The memories that would surface whenever this happened was undesirable and I had to force myself to push them to the back of my mind. Just doing that was so exhausting— too exhausting.

For two weeks, no one saw me after the incident. It seemed like I wasn't permitted any visitors (or maybe Blossom and my brothers didn't even want to see me and were probably glad to have me off their hands). Stephanie Evans had told me that I needed some space and time to myself. She claimed she told them to give me some space so that I could sort things out with my mind and she gave me the room so that I could try to relax and feel comfortable in a place where I didn't have to be afraid of anything. I don't actually know what happened after I woke up, except for the fact that I was told that I was being moved someplace else. So for what she really told Blossom and my brothers, I had no idea.

In all honesty, I was sure she only wanted to keep an eye on me. Since, apparently, it was the second time I tried to kill myself.

Truth to be told, it was a stupid decision and while sitting in that looney house, I realised how dumb I was acting. To think that I would try to kill myself over a failed relationship— it made me want to laugh. It didn't make sense when I thought over it but at that particular moment, that was all I felt.

But frankly speaking, it was really sad.

I knew Blossom and I wouldn't work out. I knew that eventually, even if I loved her to no ends, we wouldn't be able to commit to each other in a way the other wanted. We were way too different, or maybe we were way too similar. But even then, when I was with her during the summer, I could smile and I could laugh. I could go to sleep with no fears and I could wake up being greeted by her smiling face. I could go out in public with no fears since I knew she was always by my side. As long as I had her with me, it felt like we were invincible.

But that was what it felt like only when I looked at things on a superficial level. Because even though I got happier, the voices never stopped. While Evans and Blossom had gotten me to believe that they were a part of my imagination, it became increasingly clear that it wasn't always the case. HIM was really there and he was really tormenting me. Maybe the voice of the woman from back then could have been a part of my make-believe fantasy— her voice eventually did fade off. But HIM did not. He stayed. He stayed and continued his little mind games and torture.

Well, for all I know, the woman's voice could have been HIM messing with me as well.

Frankly, I couldn't recall what exactly happened when I chugged down the bottle of pills but I wouldn't be surprised if HIM had been there, whispering to me to do it.

 **You don't deserve to be locked up like that.**

 _I don't, but I don't have a choice either, do I?_

 **You can break out of here any time.**

Listening to him would do me nothing good and I knew that, but in that lonely room with no visitors but my psychiatrist and an occasional staff delivered my food, there was no one else to talk to. I didn't even have my phone with me. I didn't have games. I didn't have a television. I didn't have a computer (what more the Internet). I only had a couple of books someone picked up from my stacks at home, but even then, it was only a small number and I had already finished them more than once each. I could try asking for some other sources of entertainment, but I couldn't really find it in me to bother. I just was too lazy to ask, or to talk out loud for all that matter. Even to Evans, I only spoke minimally.

Only two weeks after my failed attempt at suicide (which I regretted) and I was starting to lose interest in living. Not to say that I wanted to die. I just felt bored and somewhat upset. Having nothing to do entirely but read books I had already practically memorised from cover to cover eventually took its toll on me. With one book as an exception, it felt like I would rather die than read another book. I could stand by the window and look out but there was nothing much to see but trees, grass, the sky and clouds. If it was night time, then I could watch the moon and stars. But truth to be told, how long could things like that entertain me? How long were they going to keep me there? I wouldn't be cured from sitting there. If anything, I would only go crazy.

Why did I end up doing that? Was it really just because Blossom broke up with me, or was it something more?

 _Maybe I'm just tired…_

 **Of pretending to be someone you're not?**

 _Shut up._

 **I can return you to what you once were, if you want.**

 _I said shut up._

 **You don't want your powers back?**

 _I threw them away the moment I decided to drink that potion._

The last time he had offered to return me back to my former glory, I had accepted. In my whole life, there had never been anything I regretted more than that. If I had never accepted his request that day, I wouldn't have ended up going through everything that I had gone through. Sure, I would still be alone, my brothers would still be on bad terms with me and Mitch and his buddies would still be alive to kick the shit out of me, but all that seemed like nothing when I thought about what I went through due to the powers I got. If only, I had refused.

 **You're such a loser…**

I had to make sure HIM's constant pestering didn't get on my nerves too much. I had to make sure I remained aware and refrained from speaking out loud. I didn't want those keeping an eye on me to see me saying something to a being no one can even see. They'd think I was talking to myself and they'd start speculating and coming up with new treatments for me.

I wasn't in the mood for all that, though I didn't know kind of a mood I was in in the first place.

On the third week, I had my first visitor.

Out of all people, it had to be her. If it had been Boomer or Butch who came to see me, I probably would have been able to control myself but it was Blossom— the source of whatever had happened, the person who indirectly had caused it all. Initially, all we did was stare each other.

"How're you feeling, Brick?" The first thing out of her mouth wasn't a greeting, nor did she offer me a smile. With a blank, straight face, all she did was ask me how I felt. The silence between us suddenly being shattered by her strange sentence made me blink a couple of times out of confusion.

 _She's worried about me, isn't she?_

"I'm doing fine, I guess," I murmured, looking away from her entirely. Staring at her felt overwhelming. It felt like I was going to lose control of all rationality.

"I'm sorry none of us came to see you," Blossom said. "Ms Evans told us to give you some space."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm sorry. Did you feel lonely?" she asked. Her voice sounded concern but I couldn't tell how genuine she was being. There was something about the way she was looking at me that made me hesitant to speak up and I found myself unusually wary of her.

 _Yes._

"No, I have my books." I didn't even know what it was that made me lie.

"I see…" she murmured. There was a long pause, which ended only when she took in a deep breath and released it. "Brick, about that night…"

"It wasn't your fault."

 _It was mine. I couldn't see a reason to live without you. I thought I'd rather be dead without you. It's stupid and I thought I was dumb when I thought about it._

"I… I mean, I don't think I did anything wrong, Brick, but I feel like I should have realised that you might have done something like that. It's just… I thought you were cured," Blossom said.

 _In other words, you thought that by talking to a doctor and taking some pills, it could help me get over being betrayed, hurt, kept in the dark, blinded, tortured, sexually assaulted, manipulated, guilt-tripped, played with, mocked, cursed and almost killed over and over again._

"I… don't think I was," I said bitterly. "I'm sorry."

"But you don't hear the voices anymore, do you? Ms Evans said you stopped talking about them," Blossom said.

I stopped talking about them the moment I realised that they weren't me but really HIM. There was no way Evans would believe me. Even if Blossom, who knew HIM and his abilities, didn't seem to believe me, there was no way I could convince her that it was really in my head.

I merely shrugged in response.

Blossom let out a loud sigh— the kind which sounded deliberately loud, as if she was trying to make a point. "I guess I was being stupid," Blossom murmured. "I wanted it to work out between us… I just didn't expect you to be so controlling."

"I… wasn't trying to control you," I replied.

"Then why did you insist on me coming home immediately and not hanging out with other people?" she asked.

I remained silent.

 _I don't like it. I don't understand why you need people around you in your life when you have me. I do everything with you and I tell you everything. I don't need anyone else but you, so why do you need them?_

"You don't like it when I talk to other people because you're jealous and you want me all to yourself, isn't that right?" Blossom asked, her voice harsh, sharp and accusing.

 _I don't_ want _you all to myself. I_ need _you._

"Brick, you do realise that you don't own me, right? Sure, I have to be committed to you to a certain degree, but it can't be a hundred percent. I need to live my own life," Blossom continued. Her words were really starting to hurt and I wondered if she even loved me. It sounded like she didn't care about me at all— like I was just another disposable figure in her life.

 _Why? Why not a hundred percent when I'm committing a hundred percent?_

"Brick," Blossom snapped with a tone so forceful that it made me turn to look at her. Blossom looked a little annoyed, with one of her eyebrows raised. "Are you even listening to me? Can you at least say something?"

"Nothing I say will be any different from what I've been saying," I replied frankly. "It's this argument all over again. I'm tired. I don't understand why you can't just understand me."

"Me? Why can't _you_ understand me?"

"You're the one not making any sense."

"You're the one acting like a control freak!" Blossom cried out.

"You're too easygoing."

"I'm not easygoing. I don't hang out long with people. I don't go out much with my friends. All I do is spend a little time talking to them before I come home because I've always been trying to give in to you, Brick. I'm afraid that if I do something you don't like, you might start getting upset all over again and I was scared that you might somehow fall ill again. It's because I feel bad about everything you've had to go through that I was holding in everything that was upsetting _me_."

 _So that's it…_

"I don't need you around if all you feel is pity for me," I murmured.

"That's not true," Blossom groaned.

I smiled weakly at her. "Really? Then, do you even love me?" I asked.

"Brick… what?" She blinked at me as she thought over my words, her eyes widening slightly. "I… Of course I love you… Did you think otherwise?"

Thinking about it, it made more sense. Maybe she really did stick with me only because she pitied me. Even after everything, how could she love me, right?

"Can you even love me…? I've done a lot of terrible things. I'm nothing like my brothers. I was always the one dragging them into things when we were younger. I had always been the evilest one among us. I wasn't even nice to them until it was too late. Blossom, can you accept me for who I truly am? Can you turn a blind eye to all those people who've had to suffer because of me? I destroyed the park and killed hundreds of people. I made my own schoolmates— my brothers' close friends, even— brutally slaughter one another. I conducted a whole massacre just so we could escape from that facility and many of the people who died there did nothing to hurt me and were only doing their job as guards over there," I said flatly. "When you look at me, don't you remember all this? When I touch or hold you, don't you realise that my hands are tainted with blood to the point that they can't ever be washed off? When we're kissing or making love, don't you realise that you're being with someone who's born and bred in cruelty and destruction? Can someone like you even be with someone like me?"

Blossom remained silent during and for a short moment after my monologue. She came over and sat beside me on the bed, her body turned completely away, facing the door. Slowly, she reached a hand over towards me and I watched as she took my own hand and squeezed it lightly.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked finally, her voice soft and solemn.

"Do you really love me? Have you truly loved me?" I asked, realising as I spoke that my voice was softer and more solemn than hers.

"I do love you," Blossom replied and she grimaced slightly, making it obvious that she was doubting it as much as I was— maybe even more. "I… don't know what it is exactly that I feel towards you, Brick. I want to be with you and I love it when you hold me and talk sweetly to me. I like the dates we went on during summer and I like falling asleep in your arms. But when I look at your and think about everything that have happened, it's two conflicting emotions clashing within me. I don't think I'll ever forgive your actions, even though I knew it wasn't your fault. But at the same time, I wanted to look after you and protect you. I wanted to turn you into a person who's so amazing that your past wouldn't even matter."

It wasn't the answer I was expecting but it wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear either. It was the truth, but it definitely wasn't a pretty one.

"A person's past defines him. _My_ past defines _me_. Looking past my past is akin to disregarding who I am," I said. I held her hand back, squeezing it tightly. "Blossom, I want to be by your side again, but is it even possible? Being here is so lonely and even if Evans comes by, I don't feel the motivation to talk to her. It's just so restricting that I can't find any energy to do anything. Before you showed up, I didn't feel like talking to anyone, even if I was so bored and lonely. Blossom, sometimes when I close my eyes in here, it feels like I'm back there again."

I released her hand to pull the sleeve of my shirt up slightly. Blossom turned around to look, her eyes softening at the sight of my hands. She inched closer, till her body was pressed against mine, and reached forward to take my exposed arm in her hands.

"You should cut your nails or you'll only continue to hurt yourself," Blossom said.

"But without this, the itch continues on without stopping," I pointed out. "Bloss, do I have to be here? I really don't like it here. It reminds me too much about that place. It feels like that woman might suddenly pop out. It feels like one day, I might open my eyes to complete blackness. It feels like one day I might just be tied up, have needles poking into me, scalpels cutting into my skin, get thrown into icy cold water, have some crazy woman try to drown me and cut me apart and just become a specimen all over again."

"This… is a hospital, not a reformative facility," Blossom said. "The intention here isn't to punish you or study you. You're here to get cured."

"So I _can_ be cured. That's what you're saying, right?" I asked.

"I… don't know," Blossom admitted, turning away from me. I wished she had let me take a look at her face in this moment. I wanted to know what she was feeling truly.

"Bloss, I'm scared," I whispered. "Am I going to be here forever? All alone?"

Blossom shook her head and from this action, I could feel some sort of a changed demeanour with her. No matter how much she tried, there was no way she could hide the fact that she didn't know either. Or maybe, she did know and the answer was something I wouldn't want to hear.

"You'll be with me, right? You'll come visit, even if we're not a thing anymore, right?" I asked.

Blossom nodded. "Of course I'll come visit. I'll try my best to come and see you. Boomer and Butch will too," she said. She still wasn't looking at me.

 _What is it?_

"Really? Will they?" I asked.

"Yes, when they have time, of course. But who knows? Maybe you'll be discharged even before that!" Blossom said. Her sudden optimism wasn't fooling me. There was nothing she could do to change the fact that there was a possibility that there was no chance of me recovering.

 **Recovering? Are you even ill in the first place?**

HIM had a point, but it was something I didn't want to acknowledge. At least, if I was ill, it would excuse my pathetic behaviour. I was sick. I didn't know what got into me. That's why I tried to kill myself. Would I do this if I was sane? Definitely not.

"Brick, I believe in you," Blossom said. "I know you can pull through this."

 _Just like you believed in me before you found out I destroyed the park. Just like you believed in me before every single nervous and emotional breakdown. Just like you believed in me when it seemed like I was recovering._

All I ever did was shatter those beliefs one after another.

"Brick," Blossom said softly, turning to look at me. I looked back at her. Blossom leaned forward and pressed her lips lightly against my cheek. She didn't kiss me on the mouth, nor was her kiss long and drawn out. It was a simple peck, one more platonic than romantic.

 _It's not enough._

All I really wanted was for her to love me like I loved her.

"Please," I whispered.

"What?"

"I don't know… I just feel like something is wrong."

 _I just want you to kiss me and hold me more._

"What? What's wrong?"

 _Us._

"I want to fix this. I want everything to be okay," I replied. "It's not fair that the moment I find love, it's snatched away from me by no fault but my own."

"I'm not being snatched away, Brick," Blossom said, sternly but with a warm smile. "I'm still here. You can still hold me and love me all you want."

 _I can't be with you the way I want to and that pisses me off._

"Prove it." I never wanted to say that line. The demanding connotations behind it always creeped me out. Asking her to prove herself to me made it feel like I didn't trust her and the thought of any kind of relationship with no trust was ridiculous to me.

But I was so desperate to hold on to her, it didn't matter what kinds of things I had to say or do. It was funny that the moment I realised that she might be leaving again, all kinds of coolness and control I had over myself just flew out the window. Hadn't I convinced myself that there was no way we could truly be together? Why was I acting like that then?

"Fine," Blossom said, moving to sit directly across from me. She leaned forward and pulled me close and without me really having the time to think much, we were pushing our bodies against each other and making out like we were never going to see each other again.

 _More more more._

Blossom pushed me to lie on the bed before kissing me again. It didn't matter to me if people were watching us. I knew there were people watching us. I knew that there were CCTV cameras around my room. But that didn't matter at that moment. My environment didn't matter anymore. It felt just like it did the first time we made out in my room and also the first time we made love in hers. The room was just a room, the surroundings just add-ons. All that mattered were us.

And the fact that for some reason, that moment felt like our last.

"What are you not telling me?" I whispered, letting my thoughts slip out unintentionally.

"Nothing, Brick, it's nothing," she whispered back. "Just… just keep quiet and let this happen."

Nothing much really happened, to be honest. It felt like there was a strange wall between us that prevented anything from happening— I knew it wasn't the place, nor was it due to the fact that someone could be watching. There was something psychological and emotional holding Blossom back. There was something stopping her from being open and frank with me. I had no idea what it was and the more she held back, the more terrified I seemed to feel over what was actually going on.

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" I whispered when she got out of my bed, getting ready to leave.

"No."

"Then what aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

Blossom never lied. She wasn't that kind of a person. But I couldn't find myself believing her in this instance.

"Is there something I should know?" I asked. "Please, be honest."

"There is nothing you need to know, don't worry," she said. She ran her hand down her clothes to smoothen them out before turning to me. "Do you think there's anything wrong with you?"

"There must be since I'm put here, right?"

Blossom shook her head. "I'm asking you what _you_ think."

"Honestly?" I asked.

"Honestly."

"I think I'm more okay than all you guys seem to think I am."

After that, Blossom delivered some world-shattering news.

* * *

 _I'm sorry this took so long. University has started for me and it's been hell. :(_

 _To be honest, I actually had this chapter done quite some time back. However, I didn't really like the way it turned out initially so I simply kept scrapping ideas and rewriting this chapter. I tried writing it in Blossoms' POV and in mixed POVs before I settled on writing Brick's. Also, there is a jump in the time frame between these two chapters. I initially had Blossom and Brick talk the moment he woke up after his suicide attempt but for reasons you'll find out in the enxt chapter, I decided to stick with the time skip._

 _I have until chapter 4 written but for some reason, it just doesn't feel good enough. I might have to re-write chapters 3 and 4 as well. :( Why am I like this?_

 _Anyway, I want to thank everyone who's been supporting me since Red Eyes and I hope that Pink Hearts meet your expectations! Red Eyes is one of my best works so far and it's hard to keep up to that standard so I hope everyone continues supporting me and leaving really sweet comments. I love all of you!_

 _Also, guest who mentioned the fan art, I'm going to check them out immediately after I post this! I'm so excited! Thank you for coming up with art for my story. :")_


	3. Chapter 3: Blossom

_It's been too long..._

* * *

I eventually came to the conclusion that Brick wasn't sick. He might have been sick initially but he truly had recovered. At least, he had made progress.

It wasn't Brick's current condition or the way he behaved that made me come to the conclusion. In fact, from seeing the events on a superficial level, there was no way I could come to such a conclusion. The only reason I decided that Brick wasn't sick anymore was due to one thing— HIM. Just as Brick had been claiming HIM was talking to him, HIM decided to talk to me.

It happened on a random day after Brick's hospitalisation— I think it was about two weeks after. I had respected Ms Evans words up to this moment. I didn't visit him, though I was dying to, nor did I permit his brothers to. I didn't have much to do and while I did regain my freedom, it felt strange going home to an empty house without having anyone to greet me. It felt weird going to bed without the warmth of someone else beside me. It felt weird just living alone, honestly. It's completely strange, to be frank. In the first place, Brick didn't stay in my apartment every day. He simply came over really frequently. Also, before all that happened, I had been living alone. Brick had only been in my company for a few weeks.

Suddenly losing his company was strange but what was stranger was feeling the effect of losing his company. Why was I so bothered by his absence? Maybe it was the loneliness. Brick and I may have broken up but that did not mean that my feelings for him had lessened. I still love and treasured him as much as I did on day one of our relationship— maybe even more than that to be honest. It was only that I got annoyed with him more frequently.

On the way home that day, I suddenly heard HIM's voice. All he did was call my name. I wanted to pass it off as my imagination. But from the way chills ran down my back from it, I knew that it wasn't something I should be ignoring. Call it what you will— wisdom, instinct, a random sense of unease— but whatever it was, it put me on high alert. I looked around the place but there was nothing out of the ordinary. People were walking about, with no one really paying much attention to me. Try as I might, I couldn't locate him either.

 **I'm not there, you know.**

 _Huh?_

 **I don't have to physically be there to talk to someone.**

"What are you talking about?" I muttered under my breath, trying to be as silent as possible. No one seemed to notice, everyone busy with their own lives and activities. I immediately rushed over to one of the quiet alleys nearby, just to make sure no one could see or hear me talking to an invisible figure.

HIM had never talked telepathically to me before but knowing HIM, it wasn't entirely impossible either.

"What do you want?" I asked.

 **Nothing really. Just to talk.**

"About what?"

 **How's Brick doing?**

"If you can watch me, I'm sure you can check on him as well," I scoffed.

 **Do you really think he deserves to be there?**

"He's sick. He tried to kill himself."

 **He didn't try to kill himself because he's sick. He tried to kill himself because I told him to.**

"Excuse me?"

 **It's not that hard. I just had to go into his head and talk about how worthless he is and how someone like him can never ever be with someone like you. I also threw in a few stuff about him never being able to truly be happy in his life.**

 _So Brick and HIM had been communicating, huh?_

 **Exactly.**

It was here I realised that I didn't have to speak out to talk to him. It seemed like he had full access to my mind, or something.

 _Why would you say that to him?_

 **I'm bored. I was hoping he'll give me some entertainment.**

"That's it? You wanted entertainment?" I growled. "You trampled over his life just for your sick entertainment?"

 **Of course I have other reasons as well. Reasons you don't need to know, that is.**

"You ruined Brick's life! In the first place, all this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't given him his stupid ability."

 **I just gave him why he wanted. Besides, Brick wasn't well even before that. His depression isn't something new.**

"You made it worse!"

 **Like I said, I gave him what he wanted. He desired greatness and I gave him the means to achieve that. How he used it was all up to him. It's his fault if he used it in a way that brought him despair.**

 _And the note?_

 **He didn't meet my condition so it was only fair. An eye for an eye, perhaps?**

"That note was what ruined it all!"

 **Are you trying to say that after all the crimes he committed, he didn't deserve to be judged? That we should let such a dangerous man go just because he suffers from a little depression from loneliness and bullying?**

"I don't need you preaching to me about justice."

 **Do you realise just how hypocritical you are, Blossom? You claim to be the upholder of justice but you spared the person who caused so much destruction and pain to the city. What do you think the people would think if they found out about this? Not everyone is so forgiving as that kid. In fact, the kid only forgave Brick because he already had a preconceived notion that Brick was a good person. Now, what would happen if news got out and the people who already are against Brick find out all that he has done? What do you think they'll do when they find out that you, despite knowing all this, selfishly decided to break him out of the facility.**

Why in the world was I being lectured by someone like him?

"That facility is inhumane! It's against the any humane sense for him to be treated that way in there!"

 **And the families who got destroyed by him would care about that because…?**

I was starting to realise the fruitlessness of my arguments.

 _Why can't you just leave us all alone?_

 **I have a lot of reasons, but like I said, entertainment.**

"Brick. Leave Brick alone."

 **Why should I? He's already such a central piece in this game. If I move on to someone else, I'd have to start from a scratch.**

"Please."

 **Nope, not a chance.**

"But isn't it because of you putting those words and torments into his head that he's suffering so much? Tell me, HIM, is Brick even sick? Were the voices he heard even hallucinations?"

 **At one point in time, yes.**

"And now?"

 **Doesn't seem like it, does it?**

"So why can't you just leave him alone?"

 **You want me to leave him alone so badly? Do you want me to find someone else to torment instead? Would you rather I choose someone else over Brick— that someone else goes crazy instead of him?**

I remained silent for a moment, forcing myself not even to think about it. I stood in the cold, silent alley that smelled to grease and trash, staring on the puddles of brownish water, as I forced myself to keep my mind blank. I needed to consider HIM's words but thinking would only answer him.

 **Well? What about it? I will leave Brick alone for someone else.**

"Please…" I didn't need to talk, but for some reason I was. Even then, my voice was barely a whisper and even if HIM was physically there, he probably would still rely on telepathy rather than his hearing to be communicating with me.

 **Please what?**

 _"_ Don't hurt him anymore…"

 **Are you sure? Shouldn't you ask who I'd choose instead?**

The way he said it gave me doubts immediately. In fact, deep down, it felt like I already knew who his alternative was and it was no way better than Brick.

"Wh-who?"

 **That's easy. I was thinking of you.**

"No…"

 **Yes, actually. I can spare the love of your life but in return, you be my toy. Fall into despair just like Brick has done. Question your existence at every moment of your life. Do hugely controversial things that would make your mind spin from thoughts, questioning and justifying your own morals at the same time. Fall so low that your mind collapses from being able to fully function. Just become a worthless doll, only good at causing misery to people. Become someone you were entirely not.**

 _No, wait…_

 **Just like Brick fell from his glory as a super villain, lose your value as a superhero.**

 _Wait a second…_

As the pieces started falling into place, I could hear HIM start to laugh.

"You're trying to destroy me. Pulling me down to such a level and making me completely weak will weaken us… Isn't that it? That's what you're planning, isn't it?" I snapped.

 **Oh?**

"You just want to carry out your evil plans by weakening my sisters and I, isn't that right? When I fall to such a level, are you going to my sisters then and do the same thing with them?"

 **You really are the brains after all.**

 _I got it right._

 **So what will it be?**

"Like hell am I going to give up the city to you!"

 **Even if it means that Brick has to suffer for the rest of his life?**

 _Wait._

 **Brick won't understand this.**

 _He won't._

 **He'll just fall deeper.**

"Stop it! Leave him alone!"

 **You or Brick— choose one.**

"No, wait. I can't do this!"

 **Well, then I'll make it easier for you. Townsville or Brick?**

When he phrased it that way, the answer became too obvious.

 **Blossom, let me tell you something. Brick was never as sick as all of you thought him to be. He had his ups and he had his downs. Before his suicide attempt, I would say he was the happiest he had been in a long time.**

HIM was trying to mess with me and make me regret. He was trying to make me reconsider.

But was Brick really, truly okay? What if HIM was lying to me? What if Brick was really ill and HIM was just messing with me?

I needed to know and the only way I could find out was to see Brick— to see what he was doing and what he was up to. I wanted to know what he was feeling, what he was thinking and what he believed in. Was he really ill? Or was he framed by HIM to appear ill?

Against Ms Evans' recommendation, I rushed over to the hospital, vaguely aware of HIM's laugher at the back of my head. It was the kind of laughter that made your head spin and your ears ring and as I flew over to the location Brick was being held in, my head was starting to hurt and my eyes were starting to burn. Was that what Brick had been dealing with all along? That voice that rang and make your head spin, that made your insides churn till you feel like throwing up, that made everything hurt so badly you just want to tear yourself apart. To live with such a detestable thing— I felt my heart drop at the thought of it.

Brick was in his room reading a book when I entered. He didn't respond even after I closed the door and stood watching him. It was only after I cleared my throat that he looked up, his eyes widening at the unexpected sight before him. He mouth parted slightly and I wondered if he was going to say something. But as we stared at each other, neither of us spoke anything.

HIM's words flashed through my mind and I wondered if Brick was really truly okay, as HIM had hinted.

"How're you feeling, Brick?"

His face changed to a an expression that seemed to be between a pout and a grimace. He turned away, murmuring softly about how he was fine. As we spoke, Brick's voice remained soft, monotonous and simply devoid of life. Occasionally, I got traces and fear and doubt from him and as HIM's words started dancing in my mind, I began to wonder just how much truth there was to his words. Half the time, I couldn't get what Brick was driving at when he spoke. I had all along simply labelled it as his illness speaking, but at that moment, I ended up wondering. What if, maybe, it hadn't been that? Maybe all along, it had been Brick talking and the whole issue wasn't how sick he was. The issue here was that Brick, himself, was probably a difficult person to begin with. That would explain his obsessive urge to control every aspect of my life even though he seemed to be putting on a smile most of the time.

Brick just couldn't understand me and I just couldn't understand him. So then, was there even any meaning left in the love we shared? Even when we kissed and made out, doubts started surfacing. In fact, they got greater with every touch and every word from him. The more we talked, the more obvious it started to get. Why couldn't I have noticed before?

Brick was obsessed with our relationship. If there was anything, this was the big issue. That was why, the moment it ended, he found himself pushed over the edge. I was the reason he was able to get through everything. Without me, he saw no meaning to live. But that did not mean that there was something wrong with him. He was fighting. He was recovering. But he just couldn't let go of this one thing that he treasured far too much.

Even if he wasn't depressed or suicidal anymore, the end of our relationship was all it took to send him spiralling back.

 _I want Brick to be happy._

For one more moment, I wanted him to be happy because I knew that HIM wasn't going to let me off easily. If he intended to keep his word, he was still going to make me question and regret my decision. In other words, he was going to go all out in tormenting Brick. And Brick had no idea what was coming. He didn't know he was going to face much more intense torments, one that might just completely destroy him.

"Do you think there's anything wrong with you?" I hadn't thought of asking him but right as I prepared myself to leave, it just slipped out. Brick's eyes widened at the question initially, before he frowned as he seemed to consider my words.

"There must be since I'm put here, right?"

"I'm asking you what _you_ think."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"I think I'm more okay than all you guys seem to think I am," he replied, shrugging slightly.

"Honestly, I think so too," I said.

Brick looked up at me with a confused frown. Something was tugging at me to leave but I knew that I had to be honest with him. It was better than he knew what was coming for him. Ignorance could be bliss but I wanted Brick to be prepared.

"HIM… told me everything," I said.

Brick's eyes widened. "What?"

"He has been talking to you, hasn't he?"

"You guys said—"

"I know…" I murmured. "But it seems like we were wrong."

"So… does that mean that nothing's wrong with me? I can leave now, right?" he asked. His mouth twitched, as if he was about to smile but was holding back for some reason.

"No…"

"No?"

"It's going to get worse." My voice was strained and my throat was dry. A part of me just wanted to run away. If Brick knew about what I just told HIM, wouldn't he hate me?

"What do you mean? What did HIM tell you?"

"He asked me… to do something or else he's going to make it worse for you," I said.

"And?"

"And I said no," I replied.

"What?" Brick asked, visibly confused. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

"HIM's going to make it worse for you, Brick," I said, "because I allowed him to."

The more I spoke, the worse I started to feel. I didn't like where the conversation was going. I couldn't think of anyway I wouldn't be able to paint myself as a bad guy, especially not in Brick's eyes.

"You told him to make it worse for me? Why?" It seemed like his confusion was the only thing keeping him from blowing up.

I didn't want to but I knew I had to come clean to Brick. I ended up doing just that, telling him about choosing the town over him. I didn't go into the specifics. I didn't mention that it was me who HIM wanted to ruin. I just told him that HIM told me to choose between him and the town. Deep down, I knew that if I had spoken the truth, Brick might have accepted my decision but there was a part of me that didn't want to tell him. I didn't want him to know that I was a part of the whole decision. Brick wouldn't hesitate if he knew he was taking it on behalf of me, but I was afraid that he wouldn't fight back. I wanted him to fight back. Even if it meant that I had to become a bad guy, I didn't want Brick to go through everything thinking it was okay.

Brick looked at me with wide, lost eyes. The love of his life had just confessed to him that she had other people in the world more important to her than him— that she would rather protect strangers than him. At least, that was what I was sure was going through Brick's mind as he listened to me.

"But… why? Why would you—" I didn't cut him off. He cut himself off, dropping his words all of a sudden and staring at me in complete disbelief. He was disappointed. He was so so disappointed.

And heartbroken.

It was like I could see him shattering right in front of me and this time, the pieces were much too small to pick up. I wouldn't be able to save him.

"Brick, I had to do it. I had no other choice. I didn't want to sacrifice anyone for you," I said. It sounded perfectly alright when I thought about it but saying it out loud just made me sound like a selfish brat.

"But… But I thought you love me," he whispered. He looked away, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. His words that followed were spoken with so much pain dripping from his voice— so much pain that I could even feel it in my heart. "I would have done it for you. I would have taken a bullet for you, Blossom. If I had power, I would protect you as much as I could."

 _I know. I know that Brick._

But it wasn't myself I had chosen to protect. It was the city. I couldn't take on what HIM had challenged me to because it would mean me losing my ability to protect the city. I could only keep the city safe by burdening Brick with the pain he had been feeling all the while— only now, amplified by my betrayal.

"I love you, Blossom. I love you so much. Why would you do this to me? Why? Why?" In my silence, his words had gotten louder, his pain had gotten greater. I wanted to just throw everything away and run over to his side, to throw my arms around him and to pull him into a tight hug and never let go. I want to climb over him and wipe away the tears like I had done in the past. I want to kiss him till he knew that everything was okay and that I will always be there for him. But I couldn't. The space between us was like a wall that was permanently parting us, with my betrayal and his pain enforcing its strength. I couldn't tear it down. No one could.

"I thought you love me, Blossom!" he screamed, looking up at me and giving me a full look at him. His cheeks were tear stricken. His mouth was parted open as he panted. His eyes were redder than usual. His eyes… His beautiful eyes were now filled with pain and disbelief and disappointment and anger and a whole range of negative emotions that I couldn't pinpoint. "I thought you loved me!"

I thought I did as well, Brick.

It was hard to look at Brick without breaking down myself and I immediately turned away— immediately turned to leave. Seeing this, Brick's voice took on a more desperate tone, calling out for me and begging me to explain. I realized that I hadn't said anything for quite some time. But I knew that the longer I stayed and the more we spoke, it would make it harder for me to leave. What if I decided to call HIM back and take on what he had told me to instead? What would happen then? I couldn't risk it. I needed to go.

At the door, I paused for a moment. "Goodbye, Brick," I said softly, though loud enough to hear. I didn't turn around. The only reaction I knew was a small hiccup from him. With that, I walked out and closed the door, leaving him in the room— leaving him all alone in that place despite the fact that I knew he didn't belong there.

Brick wasn't going crazy. He wasn't as bad as we all thought he was. It was HIM. It was HIM all along, for the most part. Yet, I couldn't say anything about it. Because as a superhero, my priorities laid in the larger population. Even if I had to sacrifice the man I love, I needed to do it.

 _I'm so sorry, Brick._

My apology, however, wouldn't fix anything.

* * *

 _I know that it's been so long since I updated this so I apologise for that. I'm not going to say much, but thank you everyone for continuously following this story and leaving such lovely reviews. I am planning on finishing this up, no worries. It'll just take awhile since uni is SUCH A BITCH. lol. Have a good day and do leave some reviews! ^^_


End file.
